ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
1985 and 1989 Masters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II
Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II first saw releases in 1985 and 1989, respectively. The first film saw three different releases in this master version, and two variations as well. Ghostbusters II was subject to two releases with one variation as well. The VHS's from 1985 through 1990 were produced by RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and feature the red border on the front and back, which RCA was known for at that time. In 1990 Sony merged with Columbia and started Columbia TriStar Home Video. Both films boxes were updated to reflect this by removing the RCA credit and putting the Columbia TriStar logo on the back. A "black" cover for the first film was made in 1994 and in 1996 Clam-shell versions of both films were released. 1999 saw the retirement of the first masters, being replaced by the 1999 remasters. List of Releases for Ghostbusters 1985 release By RCA *Formats **VHS **Betamax **Laserdisc CAV **Laserdisc "Special Collector's Edition" CLV **CED Videodisc The first release of Ghostbusters saw formats of VHS, Betamax, Laserdisc (both normal CAV and "Special Collector's Edition" CLV), and CED Videodisc of the film. The VHS format is the only version noted for having on the back the "TDK" exclusive logo. The VHS also is the only version to have a side to open to remove the VHS tape; the rest had a slip bottom. The CED Videodisc have been found in two caddy colors, white (for mono sound) and blue (for stereo sound). 1987 variant By RCA This version VHS sees the side opening being replaced by the more common slip bottom. The tape label has been changed as notes the 1987 design and also gives the wrong rating of PG-13 (the box say PG). A few tapes have the Columbia TriStar Home Video factory seal sticker on the bottom. They are likely leftover copies during the switch to the TriStar variant. 1991 variant By TriStar As a result of Columbia Picture's merger with Sony, all VHS packaging was altered to not accredit "RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video" but to instead accredit "Columbia TriStar Home Video". The front removed the "RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video" logo at the top leaving a little black spot. The back replaces the same RCA logo with the TriStar and updates the location of the company. The tape label removes the RCA red border and any information about RCA replacing it with TriStar. The Rating on the tape still says PG-13 even though it was moved from the left to the right. 1994 release "Black Version" By TriStar The first redesign of the VHS packaging, the front now sports a plain black look with most of the movie credits on the front removed. Instead, most credits are moved to the back. The back is also redesigned so that synopsis now is to the left while all three pictures are on the right. 1996 release "Clam-shell" By TriStar This VHS version tries to mimic the "Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection/Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Limited Gold Editions" look with a golden trim clam-shell plastic container going under the series name "Columbia Tristar Family Collection". The front shares the same simple design with the previous "black" version. The back has synopsis arranged with one top image, image to the right, and another image to the left. Still using the same images as the 1985 debut VHS. The bottom notes the 1996 design. The tape doesn't change in anyway, and still uses the 1991 TriStar-designed label with a 1987 credit. List of Releases for Ghostbusters II 1989 release By RCA *Formats **VHS **Betamax **Laserdisc CLV The first release of Ghostbusters II saw formats of VHS, Betamax, and Laserdisc of the film. The VHS is the only version of Ghostbusters II to be made with the RCA logo and information on it. Betamax looks to have barely been released, as it was a dead format by the time Ghostbusters II came out. A few tapes have the Columbia TriStar Home Video factory seal sticker on the bottom. They are likely leftover copies during the switch to the TriStar variant. The Betamax format tapes are rare and usually are found in Ghostbusters II VHS boxes with a yellow "Beta" sticker put on them. 1991 variant By TriStar As a result of Columbia Picture's merger with Sony, all VHS packaging was altered to not accredit "RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video" but to instead accredit "Columbia TriStar Home Video". The front removed the "RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video" logo at the top leaving a little black spot. The back replaces the same RCA logo with the TriStar and updates the location of the company. The tape label removes the RCA red border and any information about RCA replacing it with TriStar. 1996 release "Clam-shell" By TriStar This VHS version tries to mimic the "Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection/Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Limited Gold Editions" look with a golden trim clam-shell plastic container going under the series name "Columbia Tristar Family Collection". The front is made slightly simple, removing most movie credits and moving the Ghostbusters II text logo above the Ghostbusters in front of the Ghostbusters II logo. The back has synopsis to the right of the three photos. It also incorrectly gives the wrong rating of a PG-13 at the bottom left of the back. The tape has a different label on top that also notes it was designed in 1996. List of Boxset Releases for Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II 1990 release "Collector's Edition" By RCA This VHS boxset features a plain black design outer box which notes it is a "Collector's Edition". This version has a double sized inside box that holds both films. Note that the RCA logo is at the tops of both sides. Ghostbusters is from the 1987 RCA design and Ghostbusters II is from the 1989 RCA design. 1991 variant By TriStar This VHS boxset features a plain black design outer box. Like the first version, this boxset has a double sized inside box that holds both films. Note that the RCA logo is removed on both sides tops. Ghostbusters is from the 1991 TriStar design and Ghostbusters II is from the 1991 TriStar design. 1994 variant By TriStar This VHS boxset features a plain black design outer box. Unlike the previous two versions, this boxset has two separate VHS boxes inside. Ghostbusters is from the 1994 "Black Version" TriStar design and Ghostbusters II is from the 1991 TriStar design. 1996 release "Gift Set" By TriStar This VHS boxset's outer box features a flipped image of the three Ghostbusters as seen in the Ghostbusters film poster. The flip side has the four guys in front of the Ghostbusters II logo. Like the 1994 version, this boxset has two separate VHS boxes inside. Ghostbusters is from the 1994 "Black Version" TriStar design and Ghostbusters II is from the 1991 TriStar design. The bottom notes the design was from 1996 and bar code has the name of the boxset "Ghost Busters Gift Set". Trivia *On page 11 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, in panel 1, on the cork board is the 1985 "Now Making Housecalls!" ad for the VHS release of the first Ghostbusters movie reusing the poster of Peter, Ray, and Egon looking up, Slimer added to the top right corner, and the VHS cover on the left of the guys. External Links * Spook Central Facebook: Ghostbusters II Promotional VHS Clip (occasional on-screen messages during the movie) * Spook Central Facebook: Ghostbusters II VHS Opening Clip Gallery Product Images for Ghostbusters GB1VHS1985Sc01.png|Front of the 1985 version VHS. GB1VHS1985Sc02.png|Back of the 1985 version VHS. GB1VHS1985Sc03.png| GB1VHS1985Sc04.png| GB1VHS1985Sc05.png| GB1VHS1985Sc06.png| GB1VHS1985Sc07.png| GB1VHS1985Sc08.png| GhostbustersOnBetaMaxSc01.png|Front of the 1985 version Betamax. GhostbustersOnBetaMaxV2Sc02.png|Back of the 1985 version Betamax. GhostbustersOnBetaMaxSc02.png| GhostbustersOnBetaMaxV2Sc04.png| GhostbustersOnBetaMaxV2Sc05.png| GB1LaserDisc1985Sc01.png|Front of the 1985 version Laserdisc CAV. GB1LaserDisc1985Sc02.png|Back of the 1985 version Laserdisc CAV. GB1LaserDisc1985Sc03.png| GhostbustersLaserdiscRCAColumbia01.jpg GB1LaserDisc1985SpecialCollectorsEditionSc01.png|Front of the 1985 version Laserdisc CLV. GhostbustersLaserdiscRCAColumbiaSpecialCollectorsEdition01.jpg| GhostbustersFilmOnCEDVideodiscwhitesc01.png|Front of the 1985 version CED Videodisc (white plastic). GhostbustersFilmOnCEDVideodiscwhitesc02.png|Back of the 1985 version CED Videodisc (white plastic). GhostbustersFilmOnCEDVideodiscbluev2sc01.png|Front of the 1985 version CED Videodisc (blue plastic). GhostbustersFilmOnCEDVideodiscbluev2sc02.png|Back of the 1985 version CED Videodisc (blue plastic). GB1VHS1987Sc01.png|Front of the 1987 version VHS. GB1VHS1987Sc02.png|Back of the 1987 version VHS. GB1VHS1987Sc03.png| GB1VHS1987Sc04.png| GB1VHS1987Sc05.png| GB1VHS1987Sc06.png| GB1VHS1987WithTriStarSticker.png|Front of the 1987 version with a TriStar seal sticker VHS. GB1VHS1991Sc01.png|Front of the 1991 version VHS. GB1VHS1991Sc02.png|Back of the 1991 version VHS. GB1VHS1991Sc03.png| GB1VHS1991Sc04.png| GB1VHS1991Sc05.png| GB1VHS1991Sc06.png| GB1VHS1991Sc07.png| GB1VHS1991Sc08.png| GB1VHS1994Sc01.png|Front of the 1994 version VHS. GB1VHS1994Sc02.png|Back of the 1994 version VHS. GB1VHS1994Sc03.png| GhostbustersVHSGoldenClamshell1995Sc01.png|Front of the 1996 version VHS. GhostbustersVHSGoldenClamshell1995Sc02.png|Back of the 1996 version VHS. GhostbustersVHSGoldenClamshell1995Sc03.png| GhostbustersVHSGoldenClamshellV21996Sc04.png| Product Images for Ghostbusters II GB2VHS1989Sc01.png|Front of the 1989 version VHS. GB2VHS1989Sc02.png|Back of the 1989 version VHS. GB2VHS1989Sc03.png| GB2VHS1989PromoVersionSc01.png|Front of the 1989 Promo version VHS. GB2VHS1989PromoVersionSc02.png| GB2VHS1989WithTriStarSticker.png|Front of the 1989 version with a TriStar seal sticker VHS. GhostbustersIIOnBetaMaxSc01.png|Front of the 1989 version Betamax, which used a VHS box. GhostbustersIIOnBetaMaxSc02.png| GB2LaserDisc1989Sc01.png|Front of the 1989 version Laserdisc. GB2LaserDisc1989Sc02.png|Back of the 1989 version Laserdisc. GB2LaserDisc1989Sc03.png| GB2LaserDisc1989Sc04.png| GB2VHS1991Sc01.png|Front of the 1991 version VHS. GB2VHS1991Sc02.png|Back of the 1991 version VHS. GB2VHS1991Sc03.png| GhostbustersIIVHSGoldenClamshell1995Sc01.png|Front of the 1996 version VHS. GhostbustersIIVHSGoldenClamshell1995Sc02.png|Back of the 1996 version VHS. GhostbustersIIVHSGoldenClamshell1995Sc03.png| GhostbustersIIVHSGoldenClamshell1996V2Sc04.png| Product Images for Boxset Releases of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc01.png|Front of the outside box to the 1990 version VHS Boxset. 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc02.png| 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc03.png| 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc04.png| 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc05.png| 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc06.png| 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc07.png| 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc08.png| 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc09.png| 1990CollectorsEditionGhostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc10.png| 1991Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc01.png|Front of the inside box to the 1991 version VHS Boxset. 1991Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc02.png| 1991Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc03.png| 1991Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc04.png| 1994Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc01.png|Front of the Ghostbusters box to the 1994 version VHS Boxset. 1994Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc04.png| 1994Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc03.png| 1991Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc04.png| 1994Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc05.png| 1994Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc06.png| 1996Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc02.png|Front of the outside box to the 1996 version VHS Boxset. 1996Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc01.png| 1996Ghostbusters1And2VHSBoxSetSc03.png| Comics Activision84NewGB2TMNTGB2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Category:Vhs Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:Ghostbusters II